


Set Sail and Conquer

by Kittens



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Boats and Ships, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Pirates, Swordfighting, sand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 20:31:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19893913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittens/pseuds/Kittens
Summary: Kylo and Hux are on a mission to a warm planet. Hux wants to meet their contact and get back to the fleet as soon as possible, but Kylo wants to spend some time relaxing on the beach. They haven't done their research on the planet and as it turns out, there's quite a few pirates around. They might throw a wrench in both their plans.





	Set Sail and Conquer

**Author's Note:**

> For week 3 of the KyluxXoXo Summer Fest! I used the prompts blade/light/sand and also sand/drink/wave.

Kylo sat on the sandy beach, sipping a drink and listening to the sound of waves hitting the shore. It was a well-deserved break from the usual chaos that was his life. Being Supreme Leader of the First Order was not an easy job, and he had been glad for the chance to take a vacation. Or at least, it was as close to a vacation as he could get.

Even with his eyes closed, he could feel the disapproval from the shadow that fell over him and knew he was about to be reminded that it wasn’t really a vacation. He took one last sip from his drink and waited for Hux to go on about duty and taking things seriously.

“We’re supposed to be waiting for our contact,” Hux said. “Not drinking alcohol first thing in the morning on the beach.”

“That’s what you said yesterday and we wasted an entire day,” Kylo said, opening his eyes slightly to look at Hux. Despite being on a warm planet, he was still covered head to toe, although that probably had more to do with the sun than anything. “We’re undercover with nothing better to do. We might as well pretend we’re a regular couple and enjoy ourselves.”

“And what happens if our contact shows up and we’re not there?”

“He should have been here already,” Kylo said. “He made us wait, we can make him wait.”

“Or we can be waiting when he arrives and finish this mission as soon as possible.”

“Hux, we’re on a nice planet. There’s a beach, it’s warm, it’s not crowded, the air’s clean, cheap alcohol. What else could you want?”

“I want to be back with the fleet making sure everything is operating smoothly, but you insisted I come on this mission with you.”

“Yes, well, it had to be you.”

“Why?”

Instead of answering, Kylo pulled Hux towards him with the Force. Although he was gentle, Hux let out a startled cry as he fell into Kylo’s lap. Kylo immediately wrapped his arms around him, preventing him from getting up.

“What are you doing, Ren? We don’t have time for this!” He sounded angry, but Kylo could tell he really wasn’t.

“You need to learn how to relax,” he said.

“Really? What do you suggest?”

Kylo leaned up and kissed him, and Hux let him. It was all the confirmation that Kylo needed that Hux would allow himself to have a little fun. He moved his hands down Hux’s back, trying to figure out just how his clothes worked so he could get inside. Just as he managed to get inside his pants, Hux sat up.

“All right, Ren. You’ve convinced me.” Kylo reached up to pull him down again, but Hux pushed his hands away. “But we do need to be closer to the meeting point. So this will have to wait until later.”

“C’mon Hux,” Kylo said, not caring that he was whining.

“Don’t worry,” Hux said, a slight smile on his face. “We’ll have plenty of time to have fun. Especially since I think it might be possible to extend our stay here after the meeting.”

Kylo grinned and managed to get in a quick kiss before Hux stood up. He really didn’t want to wait, but he knew better than to try to take more than Hux was willing to give. That he was going to stay longer than the duration of the mission was more than Kylo expected and he didn’t want to ruin that. Still, he could resist pulling Hux into one last hug after he stood up.

“So what’s the plan?” he asked.

“First,” Hux said, reaching down and picking up Kylo’s drink, “we’re going to make sure this doesn’t go to waste.”

Because Kylo had only been sipping at his drink, there was still quite a bit left. Hux drank it down significantly and when he paused, Kylo took a long drink, leaving just enough for Hux to finish off. Hux put the glass down and started walking, but he didn’t get far before he stumbled.

Kylo rushed to him, wanting to help him, but as soon as he reached Hux, he realized the world was spinning. He pulled Hux against himself, hoping everything would seem more steady if he held him. Unfortunately, he only sent them both crashing into the sun.

“What was in that drink?” Hux asked, trying to push Kylo off of him. Kylo was slow to move and although he managed to get off of Hux, he found he couldn’t get to his feet.

“Hux.” He reached out to him, but he was disoriented and couldn’t quite get his hands on him. It was soon too much effort to sit up and he fell down next to Hux. Something was wrong, and he knew he should worry about what was happening, but he looked over and saw Hux was asleep, and Kylo quickly decided he had the right idea.

With his last bit of strength, Kylo lifted his arm and put it over Hux.

***

Kylo had no idea where he was. The last thing he remembered was holding Hux on the beach and now, he was somewhere dark. He started to get up but he found that his arm was tied. He tried pulling himself free and heard the sound of clanking metal, so he started to pull harder.

“Would you stop that?” Hux snapped at him.

“Hux? What happened? Where are we? Where are you?”

“I’m on the other end of the chain, you idiot!”

“Oh.” He followed the chain with his free hand and managed to find Hux and grabbed his hand. “How’d we get here?”

“We were drugged. And then we ended up here. Wherever here is. I don’t believe we’re on land though.”

“We could be anywhere if they got us on a ship,” Kylo said. But something didn’t make sense. It didn’t feel like they were in space and he was fairly certain the wall behind him was made of wood. “I don’t think we’re on a ship.”

“I’m fairly certain we are,” Hux said. “Not in space. On the sea.”

“How did -”

“Quiet!” Hux hissed. “Someone’s coming.”

Kylo heard footsteps approaching and remained silent, hoping that he might overhear something that would tell him who had captured them or why. He didn’t hear any voices, however. But soon, a door opened, letting in light, allowing Kylo to see that they were in what looked like a cargo hold, although it was mostly empty besides for him and Hux.

He took note of their captors. There were two of them, both dressed in the typical clothing of the planet - pants, boots, shirt, vest - but one also had a large coat and a decorated hat. The other thing he noticed was that they were armed, but not with blasters. They had swords. Metal swords. He’d known the planet was fairly primitive, but he hadn’t expected actual swords.

If that was all they had for weapons, then Kylo knew he could take them out, even while chained up. He started to reach out with the Force, but Hux squeezed his hand. He looked over at him and saw a very small shake of his head. Kylo wanted to kill their captors and get out as soon as possible, but if Hux had a plan, he could always wait. If Hux’s plan failed, he’d still be able to try his own.

“I don’t know what you want,” Hux said, sounding far from his usual self. He almost sounded scared. “Please, let us go. We don’t have much, but we can pay you.”

“If you’re who you’re supposed to be, I think you’re plenty valuable,” said the man with the hat and coat.

“We’re not anyone special,” Hux insisted. “We’re just tourists. You must have us confused with someone else.”

“If you’re tourists, then where are you from?”

“Uh…”

“Chandrila,” Kylo said, when he realized that Hux didn’t have an answer ready. 

“And what are tourists from Chandrila doing out here?”

“Nice beaches,” Hux muttered. 

“Or maybe you’re actually First Order agents.”

“What? No! That’s ridiculous!”

Kylo almost believed Hux himself, and he could sense the doubt coming from their captors. He couldn’t get much else from a casual read and he didn’t want them to know he was a Force user, as Hux’s plan seemed to be to convince them that they were nobody and let them go.

“We’ll see about that.”

“Wait!” Hux called after them as they started to leave. “Can’t you at least unchain us?”

There was no response and they left, closing the door behind them and leaving them in darkness once again. Hux scooted over so they were closer together and leaned up against him. Kylo didn’t mind, but he thought it was a strange time to be affectionate.

“I don’t think your plan worked,” Kylo said.

“It will,” Hux said. “If there’s any doubt about who we are, then they’ll be back. They obviously found out who we are from somewhere and depending on how much they trust the source, it may take a bit more convincing.”

“I could kill them,” Kylo offered. “With the Force.”

“How effective is the Force at removing shackles? We want them to free us and then you can do what you want. Although I do need you to keep at least one of them alive.”

“Why?”

“If one of our people sold us out, we need to know who. I’m guessing it was Peavey. Or Pryde.”

That made sense, and Kylo could imagine that either of the men Hux mentioned were behind it. “Probably Peavey. He doesn’t seem like the type to think things through and realize these primitives could never hold us.”

“But they could have killed us,” Hux pointed out. “Anyway, now that we’re awake, we’ll make it out of here. When they come back, I need you to cry. Make sure they really think we’re just some stupid tourists.”

That would be a simple enough task for Kylo. When they heard footsteps approaching, it only took a few moments for the tears to start, but he wanted to really sell it. So he crawled into Hux’s lap as best he could and started sobbing. Hux started petting his hair and it would have been really nice if they weren’t being held prisoner.

Kylo didn’t look up when the door opened, he only cried harder. “I’m so sorry, Armie,” he sobbed, clinging to him. “This is all my fault!”

“It’s okay, Ben,” Hux said. He couldn’t help but cringe at the use of that name, but they hadn’t discussed what names to use. It was probably the best he could come up with. 

Their captors didn’t say anything, but they did come over and unchain them. They weren’t gentle about it - pushing them apart to access the locks, but as soon as they were out of the way, Kylo buried himself in Hux’s arms again. It wasn’t just to keep up the act either. He really liked it when Hux held him, which wasn’t often.

“Perhaps we did mistake your identity,” said one of their captors. Kylo took a quick look and saw it was the man with the coat and hat. “You’ll remain here until we decide what to do with you.”

“Just let us go!” Hux begged. 

There was no answer, but when they left, they pressed a button on the side of the door, giving some light in the room. Although they were still trapped in the room, they were in a perfect position to get exactly what they wanted.

“Remember,” Hux said, “we need one alive until you can get information. Preferably their leader.”

Kylo nodded and reached out with the Force, focusing on the wooden door. He was about to shatter the door, but he sensed someone standing guard outside. There was a chance that they might be able to sound an alarm, and destroying a door might draw additional attention. Hux’s idea of playing a pitiful, lost couple had worked so far. It just might get them a little further.

Instead of demolishing the door, he walked over to it and tried to open it. To his surprise, it wasn’t locked, which made his job even easier. He thought he would have to convince the guard to come inside. They had their weapon drawn and Kylo put his hands up, taking a step back.

“Sorry,” he said. “We were just wondering if we could get some water.”

“Shut up and stay in here,” the guard said. They started to close the door, but Kylo froze them in place with the Force.

“If we can’t have water, I guess we’ll have to make do with a sword,” he said, taking the weapon from him. Immediately, he could tell he didn’t like it. Although used to fighting with a blade, a lightsaber was completely different. But it would have to do.

He tossed the guard against the far wall in the cargo hold and they didn’t move. With them out of the way, he and Hux were free to leave. As soon as they were in the ship’s corridor, Hux reached for the sword, trying to take it from him.

“What are you doing?” he asked.

“I need a weapon. You have the Force, so I should get the sword.”

“You have no idea how to use it,” Kylo said. “It’s best if I keep it until we can get another.”

“Just give me the sword, Ren.” He continued trying to pull it from his grip, but Kylo refused to give it to him. 

They struggled with it, neither of them willing to give up. Soon, Kylo sensed they weren’t alone and he looked down the corridor to see two others coming down a set of stairs. Taking his attention away from Hux was just enough to give Hux the advantage so he could take the sword. 

The two coming down the stairs came towards them with swords drawn. Hux charged towards them and Kylo immediately shoved their opponents backwards, needing to give Hux every advantage he could. He also used the Force to pull one of the swords towards him, although his enemy wasn’t completely disarmed and he pulled out a knife.

Kylo fought with the one who still had a sword, while Hux took care of the other. Soon, both of the enemies were dead, although Kylo suspected that they’d made enough noise to alert the rest of the ship.

“I told you I could use a sword,” Hux said. “I still don’t understand why you prefer something like this over a blaster.”

“A lightsaber is nothing like these,” Kylo said, wishing he had his lightsaber. But he could make anything work as a weapon. 

They made their way outside and Kylo saw that they were indeed on a ship out on the water. Which explained the occasional movement of the floor under him. There wasn’t much time to think about that or appreciate the view as the rest of their captors saw them almost as soon as they came outside and they soon found themselves engaged in battle.

Kylo used the Force more than he used the sword, but Hux seemed to be a natural with the blade, blocking and striking down his opponents like it was nothing. Kylo was very impressed and couldn’t help but imagine him with a lightsaber, perhaps with an orange blade to match his hair.

Getting distracted in the middle of a fight was always a bad idea and Kylo ended up taking a hit while watching Hux fight. That brought his focus back to the fight and he used the Force to push the man who’d landed the blow on him overboard.

The fight didn’t last long, and soon, only one of their captors was left standing. As he’d been the one to talk to them, Kylo assumed the one in the large coat and hat was their leader. And if not, hopefully there was someone else left alive who would have the answers they needed.

Hux tried his method of interrogation first, but the pirate didn’t tell him anything. Not wanting to waste time, Kylo stepped in and simply pulled everything he needed from the man. He found out just why he and Hux had been targeted and then, wanting to make sure they could get back to shore, he found out how to operate the vessel. Once he had everything he needed, he killed him. It's what he deserved after taking them captive.

“What did you find?” Hux asked.

“Our contact sold us out,” Kylo said as he took command of the vessel and started them back towards land. “They took him because they could tell he was from elsewhere and thought they’d be able to ransom him. Then they thought First Order agents would be a better prize and killed him.”

“How’d they know we were First Order?”

“Uh,” Kylo didn’t want to admit it, but knew he had no choice. Hux wouldn’t let it go, especially since he was worried about his own people betraying them. Fortunately, it wasn’t that. “We looked out of place. The beach we were at. There’s a reason no one goes there. Because it’s right in the middle of pirate territory. Locals know this and tourists are warned.”

“So it’s your fault,” Hux said. 

“But if we didn’t end up captured by them, we never would have found out what happened to our contact. So it all worked out.”

“Well, let’s just get back,” Hux said. “We’ll just have to call this mission a failure.”

“Not quite,” Kylo said. “Our pirate captain here took a datachip from our contact. It just might have what we need.”

“I knew you wouldn’t let me down,” Hux said, kissing Kylo on the cheek. He went over to the captain and went through his pockets. He saw him pull out a flask as well as the datachip. Hux took a drink from the flask and then brought it over to Kylo. It tasted terrible, but at least it was free.

As they sailed back to shore, Kylo couldn’t be too upset about how things had turned out. They’d been captured, but everything had worked out and they’d even completed their mission. And now, they were sailing, just the two of them. They were a little bloody and there were bodies scattered around, but for them, it wasn’t too unusual of a date.

He pulled Hux into his arms and kissed him, holding on to him as he operated the ship using the Force. As the sun set behind them, it gave the ship a nice glow, and Kylo held Hux even tighter. It really was a nice day.


End file.
